


Behind the Chamber Doors

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GYWO POV CHALLENGE: Write a story or scene (at least 500 words) from the POV of a character you wouldn’t normally write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Chamber Doors

**Behind the Chamber Doors**

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Characters:** George, Merlin, Uther, Arthur/Gwen,

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 568

**GYWO POV CHALLENGE:** Write a story or scene (at least 500 words) from the POV of a character you wouldn’t normally write.

  

George picked up the clothes basket at the end of the kings bed. He looked inside the basket then looked at the woman standing there. He said nothing as he glanced at the King.

George left the chambers and started to walk down the corridor. He just missed the Prince as he rounded the corner.

Arthur glanced his way as he walked into the room.

George frowned and went down the corridor to the servant’s staircase. He nearly ran into Merlin carrying Arthur’s armor.

“Hello George.” Merlin smiled as he moved past him. He was in a hurry as per usual.

George hesitated before moving on. “Merlin, do you have a moment?”

Merlin stopped and turned around. He walked down a few stairs to where George was standing. “Of course. Do you need help with something?”

“The King is really ill, isn’t he?” George shifted the basket on his hip.

“Yes George.” Merlin was suddenly very solemn. “He is very ill. Gaius doesn’t believe that he will recover.”

“Does the Prince know?” George asked quietly.

“Yes, he does and it pains him greatly.” Merlin shifted the armor he was carrying. “Why are you asking?”

“I noticed that he has more soiled laundry than usual and Sir Elyan’s sister has been tending him.” George shrugged. “I just think it’s odd that she is so close to the Prince.”

“I don’t think that is your concern.” Merlin seemed angry or at least annoyed by his questions.

“You’re right of course but it seems to me that it’s strange that she attends him.” George shifted the basket again. “I believe he should have a male attendant.”

“That is Arthur’s choice. It is not for us to comment on it.” Merlin turned and started back up the stairs. “You better get that to the laundry before those stains set.”

“Thanks Merlin.” George started down to the laundry the turned. “Merlin, you’re not going to tell the Prince that I said anything, are you?”

“No but remember that speaking about it is the same as treason.” Merlin reminded him as he walked up the stairs.

George went down to the laundry to wash the clothes in the basket. He went to the stables to see to the King’s horse.

He brought the basket back later when the clothes were dry. He sat it at the end bed. He nodded to Gwen and started to pick up the dishes on the table by the door.

“What’s wrong, George?” Gwen asked as she brought over more dishes.

“Nothing.” George glanced at the King. “Is there anything that I can bring you?”

“No. We have everything we need. Thank you, George.” Gwen hesitated for a moment. “The King asked after his horse. Is it being taken care of properly?”

“Yes. He is well cared for.” George smiled. “I have been seeing to him myself. He is a beautiful beast.”

“I’ll let the king know. He’ll be pleased.” Gwen looked over at the King who was nodding off. “He’s tired. I must get him to bed.”

“You are doing a great thing by nursing the King. George smiled at her.

“I do it for Arthur.” Gwen smiled back. “He needs to know his father is well looked after.”

“I must be getting on.” George picked up the pile of dishes and walked out of the room. He was beginning to realize that he didn’t understand anything anymore.


End file.
